Our Deep Connection
by moshyman
Summary: This is a sex story from the movie Avatar with Jake and Neytiri, enjoy! Me and Neytiri wanted to have children but we had to stabalise our clan first...we had finally done it and after some discusion we decided it was time... we prepared to have sex... she had a lot of customs to fallow... after I took charge it happend...I was looking at her massive bulging belly.
1. Chapter 1

This story is from the movie Avatar. I hope you all enjoy, any likes or favorites are greatly appreciated.

I've been living on Pandora for a few years now and me and Neytiri have been married for over a year. I am the new leader of the Na'vi and I am ever watchful for any more human invaders. Neytiri and I have know for a while that we want to have a child but we wanted to wait until we had made our clan stable again. We have built a new home, we have built houses in shallow caves around a large tree that was much smaller than the destroyed home tree. Neytiri and I with as many others as possible live in the new tree while every one ells live in the surrounding caves. The ones who live in the individual caves can build there home as they see fit so it fits them as best as possible.

After many months we had made a new home for our clan and we could all settle down again. With a long discussion we decided we could finally try for children. One night later after most had gone to sleep Neytiri led me to a room in the new tree witch had been build in the last month. This room was specific for those who were trying for kids, unlike how it was on earth were you could have sex behind any locked door, here it was done in these special room. Since we had only just finished our new home there was only this one room available. Once we were inside an odd looking plant moved infront of the door showing that we were using the room.

I was greatly hoping that this wouldn't be much different than sex for Humans so I asked if she would explain how this would work. She giggled obviously a little embarrassed to be explaining it, apparently the parents would explain, as it would be back on earth. She began to explain, I listened and decided that it wasn't much different except there were more traditions and a more specific ways to do it. There were some things that I wouldn't mind changing and some things she didn't mention at all, I asked if I could add some things of my own. She pondered this "I...I guess as long as it wont... interfere with our customs I could allow it" she replied hesitantly.

"Alright then let's go" I said with a smile. I lay on my back on a paded sort of matt. She stood above me and I had a clear view of her slit, she didn't have her usual coverings. My smile grew "you like what you see?" she said with her own grin. She lowered herself down until she was just above my rod. "Now we must make the connection" she reminded. I held up the end of my odd ponytail and she moved hers closer. The small tentacles wrapped into a braid and we were connected. "Now we proceed" she said lowering herself onto my member pushing it inside herself, we both let out a soft moan, she was now in a squatting position . "Now for some fun" I said reaching up to undo her top. "What are you doing Jake?" She asked. "You said I could do a few things of my own as long as they wouldn't interfere with your traditions and I'm sure you'll like this" I said as I cupped her breasts. She looked down at me with a bit of wonder. I began messaging her tender breasts giving her nipples a squeeze every once in a while. In a short time her nipples were hard, all the while she moaned, obviously enjoying what I was doing.

I continued this for some time but we soon had to continue what we were doing. "How was that?" I asked. "That was nice, I didn't know that that would feel so good" she exclaimed. "You want to get started now?" I asked. "Yes of course, let us begin" she said readying herself. The one thing I wasn't so sure of was that her customs made it that the woman had to do all the work. In there eyes it was being very gentlemanly to let the woman do everything so that they may go at there own pace. To me this seems odd since all that means is the women don't enjoy it as much but, I didn't argue since she was so serious about it.

She began to stand until only my tip was inside her then she dropped down plunging my entire length into her wet tunnel. I groaned as she did this and so did she. She was tight and I knew this was going to be a good time. She continued to rise and fall at a moderate pace. She began moving faster and her moans grew louder. As she bounced her breasts bounced along with her, it was taking all my strength not to do anything and not to upset her but it felt wrong making her do it all. The feeling of her tight tunnel expanding and contracting around my shaft was amazing and that was made better as her speed increased. Waves of pleasure were flowing thru me as our sex continued.

I could tell she had reached the limits of her own speed as she began to slow a bit. Thats when I decided that I had to help, we weren't enjoying everything we could be and at this rate neither of us would reach our climax. I put a hand on the top of either of her thighs and as she fell the next time I thrusted upward as hard as I could. Her eyes went wide as she groaned loudly, pleasure filling both our bodies. "Jaake" she moaned in protest but stopped, I knew she was enjoying this too much for me to stop. She slowed even more as fatigue began to take her body. she needed to take a break so I quickly switched our positions, flipping her onto her back so that she was laying on the matt. I kept thrusting, "Jake what are ugh you doing?" she asked shakily. "Don't ngh worry you'll like this more" I promised. She looked at me questioningly, I smiled and picked up the speed.

She was groaning and moaning, obviously enjoying the idea she didn't have to work so hard anymore. "More" she begged "harder Jake!" I was slamming into her as hard as I could, smashing our hips together. As I did so her moans grew even louder, she loved that I was pummeling her pussy. "Yes, yes!" She cried. With out warning she cried out, her juices drenching my cock and her tunnel clamping down around it. That was it for me as I groaned and dumped my load into her.

As I did I felt a tingling sensation through out my body as I shot even more of my seed into her, it wasn't stopping. Then I remembered what Neytiri had told me. She had explained why we had to be connected, it was to enable her to send her energy to me to help. What I realized was it wasn't energy but some sort of nutrient or something. As she fed me more the pressure grew to a flood of cum. I was enjoying a second intense orgasm as her moans and groans suggested she was too. I wasn't sure how long we were there but after some time my orgasms ceased and the flow stopped.

I was panting heavily as I looked down to find an egsosted yet pleases look on her face. But the most noticeable difference was her massive bulging belly, I couldn't believe I came that much. I placed a hand on her smooth blue skin, noticing that her belly button had popped to an outie. "That was so amazing" she panted. I sat next to her and began rubbing her beautiful blue dome. "Oh, that feels nice" she said with a smile. We sat for a while, me rubbing her belly until I noticed how dark it was outside. "Let's get you to our room" I said looking over to her. "Don't worry Jake, there are sleeping areas built into these mating rooms" she said turning her head toward a nice looking bed I hadn't seen before. I helped her to her feet and we walked over and lay down. I was unsure how this would work at first but I felt more at eas now as I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to my love.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been many months since Neytiri and I first had sex. She is now well into her pregnancy, in fact shes actually overdue. Na've pregnancies last six lunar sycols or months as we would know. Neytiri is now over seven months pregnant, witch is nearly a year to humans. Her mother is the medical specialist of the tribe and she has no idea why this might be. The other strange problem is that Neytiris belly is much larger than it should be, Na'vi can only have one child at a time but to me it looks like she has twins, witch her mother has no theory for either. I think this is all because my Na'vi body is still part human and some of my human traits have affected Neytiris pregnancy. I've told her this and she seems ok with it all though she is getting more and more agitated with the elongated time but seems to love her large belly all the same.

The reason she is so mad that this is taking so long is that her mother has told her that she can't leave our home just incase something happens with the baby or in my theory babies. This has caused her to spend most of her time in our room. Another interesting part of this pregnancy is that she is becoming increasingly horny. It had gotten so bad that when I wasn't around to help her she was finding all kinds of ways to keep her mind off it like being angry at every living creature in the world, she has all so been eating more hoping it will help. I finally realized I could help her by showing her how to relieve herself. We were in our room and she was asking me if we could have sex and that she couldn't wait much longer. Thats when I realized what she could do, "let me show you something you could do while I'm not around" I said. "Really, like what?" she asked. "Spread your legs" I exclaimed.

She did so and I moved forward, minding her belly and moved her coverings to one side then inserted two fingers into her slit. She groaned a bit. I pushed in a third and began pumping them in and out. Her moans grew louder as I moved faster. To help I put two fingers on her blue nub and began rubbing it witch caused her to moan loudly "Oh Jake, this is great." In no time I felt her tense up as her juices covered my hand. She sat there panting "Jake that was wonderful" she huffed. "You can do that any time you feel the erge, just not around other people" I reminded. "OH, thank you Jake this will help so much." The flash back ended as I neared my home. It had been a few weeks since then and she had still been asking for sex, witch was obviously better than her own hand.

Thats when an idea popped into my head. A smile crossed my face as I started climbing the stairs to our room. I opened the door to find her sitting on the bed, one hand between her legs and one hand squeezing one of her breasts. She was looking out the window moaning quietly as she worked. "Hey Neytiri hows it going?" I said stepping into the room. She looked over to me with a smile "Hello Jake I'm ok but I'm having trouble again" she said, her smile turning into an unhappy look. Lately she's been pleasuring herself so much it hasn't been working as well. "Good news!" I said enthusiastically "I have a new idea for you." Her smile returned "Really?" she asked excitedly. "Yup, just let me get settled" I said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. I put a hand on her belly and began rubbing it and she purred. She likes having me rubber her belly the most, "it gives me a warm feeling inside" she says.

Theres a lot of belly to rub now that its so big. It's much larger than the first time we had sex and now every once in a while I can feel the children kick. "So what was the idea you have Jake?" she asked. "Lay on your back and I'll show you" I said. She did so and I had a great view of her wet cunt. I spread her legs a bit more then leaned in. "what is it that your doing?" she asked unable to see me over her belly. "Hows this?" I asked pressing my tongue into her folds. She moaned and groaned as I pushed deeper to explored her tunnel with my tongue. I pressed my face right up against her opening and began licking faster. She groaned louder pushing back against my face more and more. In a short time she shuddered and her juices splashed onto my face.

I raised my head so I could see her "How was that?" I asked licking my lips "Tasty." "That felt strange but great" she said "how about you let me have some of yours" she exclaimed with a grin. I smiled "ok" and pulled my coverings off revealing my erect member. Since she couldn't lean over, because of her belly, I sat on the edge of the bed and she knelt on the floor. She was looking at my rod hungrily. She grabbed hold of it and opened her mouth pushing my head inside. She moved her head forward swallowing as much of my shaft as she could then began moving her head back and forth. I groaned as she worked and I could feel her tongue sliding around my shaft. Her hand was still on the base of my shaft, she moved her other one to massage my balls. I groaned again and looked down at her "this is amazing Neytiri" I exclaimed. She looked at me, pleased that I was enjoying it.

In a short time I could feel my tension building and she new it. She shoved as much of my cock in her mouth as possible, I couldn't hold it any longer I began shooting my seed into her mouth. I pulled out, worried she might choke and dumped the rest of my cum over her breasts and belly. She swallow my cum and wiped some of my seed off her belly with her hand and stuck it in her mouth "Mmm delicious" she said swallowing the rest on her hand. She stood and sat next to me on the bed. I placed my hand back on her belly and rubbed my cum around like it was lotion. She fell asleep next to me in no time.


End file.
